A Sexy Vampire Scorned
by The Jonny T Factor
Summary: A follow up to Secret Of The Clubs. What happens when Finn, Jake, Deadpool, and PB end up in a futuristic dimension ruled by Hunson Abadeer and a scorned Marceline? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, The Jonny T... you know what? You get the idea. It's a sequeal to Secret Of The Clubs. Dive right in.**

**I do not own Deadpool or Adventure Time.**

* * *

"-UUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Deadpool finishes, then takes a deep breath. Everyone was still staring at the burning transporter, in the moonlight, still shocked.

"That didn't just happen!" Princess Bubblegum states, panicing, "Please, tell me that didn't just happen!"

"That didn't just happen." Jake replies. Princess Bubblegum grabs him by his shoulders and shakes him, scaring him a bit.

"DON'T TELL ME IT DIDN'T HAPPEN!" Princess Bubblegum yells, enraged, "I JUST SAW IT!"

"PB, calm down!" Finn says, pulling Princess Bubblegum off of Jake.

"NO, YOU CALM DOWN!" Princess Bubblegum growls.

"SHE'S LOST IT, MAN!" Jake states, hiding behind Deadpool.

"Guys, let's just chill out for a second!" Marceline orders.

"This is all your fault!" Princess Bubblegum yells, poking Marceline hard with her finger, "What in Glob's name possessed you to come here?"

"Hey, you touch me again, and you're gonna be losing that hand!" Marceline warns, getting angry.

"PB's got a point, Marcie, what's the deal?" Finn demands. Marceline's eyes widen in shock.

"Finn, are you yelling at me?" Marceline questions.

"Yeah, I am!" Finn answers, "Why'd you run in and get us trapped here?"

"Hey, I didn't tell you to follow me!" Marceline states, becoming angrier and defensive, "And if you'll just shut up, I'll tell you!"

"You know what, I don't even wanna hear your explanations!" Princess Bubblegum yells, "It's probably something completely idiotic like needing to know her counterpart's favorite song!"

"It's not like that!" Marceline replies.

"Then what is it?" Finn questions, his voice still raised.

"STOP YELLING AT ME!" Marceline screams.

"LOUD NOISES!" Deadpool yells.

"If you're not gonna calm down and listen, then maybe I'll just leave!" Marceline states.

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD!" Finn replies. Marceline is silent for a moment, then becomes saddened.

"Y-y-you don't mean that, right?" Marceline questions.

"Oh yes, I do!" Finn answers. Marceline is even more shocked.

"Whoa, dude, a little rough." Jake says.

"FINE, THEN I GUESS WE'RE NOT A COUPLE ANYMORE!" Marceline screams, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Dayyyyuuuummm, did not see that comin'!" Deadpool states, eating from a bag of popcorn. Finn's face lights up at Marceline words, shocked and filled with regret.

"Wait, Marceline-" Finn says, but Marceline turns into a bat and soars off, "MARCELINE, WAIT!" He tries to follow, but Marceline was now out of sight. "AAAHHH!" Finn yells, angry, "SMEAGOL!"

**[**He wants our preeeecious!**]**

All of a sudden, there was a lot of loud moaning and groaning. Everyone looks around in shock.

"Dude, what was that?" Finn questions.

"I don't know, man, but it doesn't sound good." Jake answers, as everyone gathers together, hearing the noises approaching in every direction.

"You've clearly never watched porn then." Deadpool states.

"Everyone remain calm, whatever it is, it's nothing we can't handle." Princess Bubblegum informs. All of a sudden, a group of walking candy people corpses come out of hiding behind some of the ruins and begin to surround the group. Everyone looks at the zombies in horror.

"NOPENOPENOPENOPE!" Deadpool yells, as he pulls out his katanas.

**[**NOPENOPENOPENOPE!**]**

"WHAT DO WE DO?" Princess Bubblegum screams.

"You know what time it is?" Finn questions.

"Adventure Time?" Jake replies, confused.

"Ah, ah, he said it!" Deadpool states, pointing at Jake.

"IT'S ZOMBIE SLAYING TIME!" Finn announces, pulling out his sword and chopping the head off of a zombie candy cane. Deadpool joins in and starts to decapitate some more zombies. Jake turns his hand into a chainsaw and runs into the swarm of zombies, cutting them to pieces.

"WOOHOO!" Jake yells, "KILLIN' ZOMBIES IS AWESOME, DUDE!"

"Wait, what am I supposed to do?" Princess Bubblegum questions, unarmed.

"Use this!" Deadpool says, tossing a shotgun to Princess Bubblegum, "Just keep the end that goes boom away from you! You have no idea how many times I've had to tell people that!"

"But I've never used one of these before!" Princess Bubblegum explains, as her finger hits the trigger, blowing the head off of a zombie lollipop. For a moment, Princess Bubblegum was shocked and silent, then an overwhelming sensation comes over her body. "...Oh glub, yes." she moans, cocking the shotgun and firing at more zombies. Finn slices a candy corn in half, then slices off the head of a ice cream cone.

"They just keep coming!" Finn states.

"That's what she said!" Deadpool replies, as he shoves a grenade into a marshmallow and kicks it into the crowd of zombies, exploding and taking a group out.

**[**Clearly, never to you.**]**

"...Dick." Deadpool says, his eyes narrowed, as he pulls out a handgun and shoots a cream puff in the head, "I was imagining that cream puff as you!"

**[**Oh yeah, I'm terrified.**]**

Jake turns his chainsaw hand into a bat and bashes some heads in.

"We can't hold them off for long, Finn!" Jake informs.

"We have to try!" Finn replies, stabbing another marshmallow, "STEP OFF, YOU UNDEAD FREAKS!" Finn kicks the head off of the marshmallow, then starts to spin around, slicing more zombies up. Princess Bubblegum continues to fire the shotgun, until she runs out of ammo, then starts to swing it like a bat.

"DIE YOU SUGARY ABOMINATIONS!" Princess Bubblegum yells, whacking a cinnamon bun in the head multiple times.

"OW!" the cinnamon bun yells in pain, "THAT HURT!"

"DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIIIIIIIEEEEEE!" Princess Bubblegum screams, continuing to beat the cinnamon bun with the gun. Finn looks on in shock.

"WAIT, PB!" Finn orders, running over. He looks at the cinnamon bun closely. "He's not a zombie!" Finn says, surprised, as he discovers the cinnamon bun is actually... Cinnamon Bun.

**[**DUN, DUN, DUUUUNNN!**]**

"What a twist!" Deadpool states, shooting another zombie.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, Cinnamon Bun!" Princess Bubblegum informs, shocked, "I just got carried away!"

"That's okay, Princess!' Cinnamon Bun says, as he's helped up by Finn and Princess Bubblegum.

"Hey, wait a sec, how comes you're not a zombie?" Jake questions, confused.

"Uuuhhh... I don't know." Cinnamon Bun answers. More zombies circle the group.

"We'll have to figure that out later, boys!" Princess Bubblegum informs, knocking the head off of a lollipop. Deadpool slices up some more zombies with his katanas.

"What I wanna know is how the hell after all those times zombies invaded, have you guys not built up an immunity?" Deadpool questions.

**[**What I wanna know is how they ended Deadpool Corps after only twelve issues?**]**

"It would take decades to build up an immunity to the virus!" Princess Bubblegum answers, "And during that time span, the virus could also evolve and adapt!"

"Aw man, that sucks!" Jake states, smashing the heads of zombies.

"What do we do until then?" Finn questions.

"The same thing we've been doing, KILL THE WALKING FREAKS!" Princess Bubblegum yells.

"Not to be a downer, 'cause I loves me some zombie killin' as much as the next guy." Deadpool says.

"That's me." Jake informs.

"But I don't have enough ammo to last much longer, my blades are gonna get dull soon, and my healing factor doesn't fight off zombie cooties." Deadpool explains, as he continues to slice, "Also, my health insurance won't cover it."

**[**Should have went with Aflac.**]**

"We have to keep fighting, man!" Finn says, "Or we're all gonna get eaten!"

"But I don't taste good!" Jake states.

"Guessing you've never had take out?" Deadpool replies.

"YAAAAAAAAHH!" a loud man yell is heard. A hooded figure rushes in with a sword and starts to slice up zombies. Along with him was an older Lumpy Space Princess, Starchy, and Lady Rainicorn, who attack the zombies.

"Lump you, you stupid zombies!" Lumpy Space Princess says, smashing the head of a zombie cupcake with a sledge hammer.

"Put up your dukes!" Starchy orders, punching out zombies, "Starchy is number one!" Lady Rainicorn stabs zombies with her horn, and bucks them with her hooves. The other group stares in shock. The figure wielding the sword slices up another batch of zombies, then whistles for the others.

"There's too many!" the figure informs, "Everyone onto Rainicorn's back!" Everyone rushes over and climbs onto Lady Rainicorn, then she takes off, a few zombies trying to bite her. "We're safe now." the figure says, "Is everyone alright?"

"Nah, it's cool." Deadpool answers.

"Oh, thank you so much for saving us!" Princess Bubblegum says.

"Who are you?" Finn questions, confused. The figure pulls down his hood, revealing a young male with short, blond hair, some blond facial stubble, and pale skin. "Oh Glob, you're..." Finn tries to say, completely shocked.

"PEWDIEPIE!" Deadpool yells, surprised and excited.

"What?" the man questions, "N-no! It's me! Finn!"

"Come on, just say 'How's it goin', bros'!" Deadpool replies.

"No." older Finn says.

"My name is PEEEWWdiepie?" Deadpool questions.

"No!" older Finn answers.

"...Stephano?" Deadpool questions.

"NO!" older Finn yells.

"Whoa, this is so cool!" Finn states, "I still look awesome in the future!"

"Yeah, you do!" Jake adds, laughing, "I wonder what I look like." Everyone was silent for a moment, the other group casting their heads downward, a few tears forming in Lady Rainicorn's eyes. "...What?" Jake questions, confused.

"There's something you guys gotta see." older Finn informs.

"Dude, what happened here?" Finn questions, confused.

"That." older Finn answers, pointing to a giant, demonic castle where the Candy Kingdom once stood, demons and other monster flying and gathering around it. Everyone looks with wide eyes.

"Dude... what is that?" Finn replies.

"The Castle of Hunson Abadeer." older Finn answers.

"Who?" Princess Bubblegum questions, confused.

"Marceline's dad." Finn says, shocked, "But... how did he... I mean... I thought he couldn't leave the Nightosphere unless-"

"Someone freed him." older Finn finishes, seeming sad.

"But who freed him?" Jake replies.

"One of three people who knew how to." older Finn explains, "And it wasn't me or Jake." Finn thinks for a moment, then his eyes widen in shock.

"No... she didn't!" Finn says, shocked.

"I'm confused." Deadpool informs.

"Duh, it was-" Lumpy Space Princess tries to say.

"No, no, don't give it away!" Deadpool yells, then holds up a DVD, "BRB, I'm gonna figure this out for myself."

**[**11 minutes later...**]**

"Back, and figured it out." Deadpool informs, "Continue." Older Finn stares at him for a moment.

"...Marceline freed Abadeer." older Finn reveals, everyone gasping in response.

"GASP!" Deadpool yells.

"To this day, I still have no idea why." older Finn says.

"You think it has any thing to do with the fact that every one of her closest friends betrayed her?" Deadpool questions.

**[**Or this is some kind of father daughter bonding activity. I think I'll take over the world one day with my daughter.**]**

"...Now that you mention it, that's probably right." older Finn replies, a bit surprised.

"Oh man, this is all my fault!" Finn states, feeling angry at himself.

"No, it isn't." Jake says.

"It kind of is." Cinnamon Bun informs.

"Sshh!" Princess Bubblegum hushes.

"By the way, what's up with the zombies?" Jake questions. Older Finn removes the cloak he was wearing, revealing his normal attire, but with jeans instead of shorts. He takes off his backpack and opens it, then reaches inside and pulls out a zombified head wearing half of a Deadpool mask.

"SHORTY!" Deadpool yells, excited.

"'Ellos, Pewdie!" Headpool greets.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will happen next? Find out in the next installment. Please Review. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next chapter of A Sexy Vampire Scorned.**

* * *

Finn, Jake, and Princess Bubblegum stare at Headpool in complete shock.

"Oh glub, there's three of them?" Princess Bubblegum questions, horrified.

"Five actually, but possibly more." Deadpool informs. A muffled high pitch squeal comes from Princess Bubblegum as she tries to cover her mouth. "So, Shorty, I'm guessing you ended up here the same way me and Boobs did."

"Actually, I was sent here by mistake." Headpool explains, "You know how baldy sent us back to our own dimensions?"

**[**Seen in Deadpool Corps #12!**]**

[**Marketing whore!**]

**[**This is why you don't have friends, red boxes.**]**

"Well... there was a slight mix up." Headpool says, "I ended up in the right dimension, but the wrong time period."

"Huh... so, those theories about Ooo being the Marvel universe are true?" Deadpool questions.

"Yep." Headpool answers, "Anyway, when the son of a bitch tried to correct the issue, he got a little short with me."

[**Ba Dum Tsss!**]

"So, I bit him." Headpool states, "Luckily, Elders are immune to all forms of viruses, buuuuut... that didn't stop him from kicking me halfway across the world."

"Whoa, where'd you end up?" Finn questions.

"Right in the lap of a very sexy vampire lady." Headpool answers.

"I'd high five you, but with your current situation..." Deadpool says.

"Bite me." Headpool replies.

"Isn't that what got you into this predicament?" Deadpool questions.

**[**Your ass has officially been torched!**]**

"So wait, what happened next?" Finn replies.

"What do ya mean?" Headpool answers.

"The zombies, Wade." older Finn informs, "Tell 'em."

"Oh yeah!" Headpool says, "Well, after landing in the lap of the Vampire Queen, she quickly hatched an idea to make her and Abadeer some mindless slaves."

"So, they turned my people into zombies?" Princess Bubblegum replies, shocked.

"Not just them." older Finn explains, "All of Ooo."

"But... Wade wouldn't do something like that!" Jake states, pointing to Headpool.

"Of course I wouldn't." Headpool says, "Although... they made me a pretty tempting offer. Abadeer take their souls, I bite them, they use it to control them, and I get a new body."

"Something tells me it didn't go completely that way." Deadpool informs.**  
**

"Yeah, those bastards two timed me and threw me to the curve!" Headpool states, "I feel more used than an Asian boy in math class."

"So, everyone we ever knew is dead or zombified?" Finn questions, feeling sad.

"No, some managed to survive." older Finn explains, as Lady Rainicorn flies them over the Ice Kingdom. They quickly enter a window into the Ice Castle, land, and hop off of Lady Rainicorn.

"Dude, what are we doing here?" Finn questions, as he pulls out his sweater and gives it to the shivering Princess Bubblegum, who puts it on.

"After the outbreak, we befriended the Ice King." older Finn answers, shocking everyone.

"No way!" Jake states.

"It's the only place the zombies can't reach us, due to their lack of body temperature." older Finn explains, "That, and the Fire Kingdom, but no one can last long in there."

"My word, Finn, you seem much more... intelligent." Princess Bubblegum states, a bit surprised.

"I've had time to study." Finn says, as he goes over to a shelf full of books.

"Shmowzow, I'm a kickbutt geek!" Finn states, laughing. Older Finn laughs too in response.

"I wanna know what I'm like too!" Jake informs, excited. Everyone is silent again. Lady Rainicorn flies out of the room, starting to sob.

"Whoa... what's going on?" Finn questions, concerned. Older Finn slowly makes his way over to Jake and places a hand on his head.

"Jake... you... didn't make it." Older Finn explains, saddened. Jake eyes widen a bit.

"Wh-what?" Jake questions, shocked.

"No..." Finn says, feeling saddened as well.

"Oh my Glob, you guys, this is so flippin' emotional!" Lumpy Space Princess states, tearing up a bit.

"You were killed by Hunson Abadeer before the outbreak." older Finn informs. Jake is silent for a moment.

"Eh, it's not that big of a deal." Jake states, smiling, "At least I'm not dead right now."

"Jake, you jerk, you had me worried!" Finn yells, punching Jake in the arm, then laughing with him.

"Same old Jake." older Finn says, laughing as well.

"Funny, I actually expected a feel to be given for a moment there." Deadpool informs, tossing Headpool around in his hand.

"I'm still able to infect you, remember?" Headpool questions.

"Ah, you love me too much to bite me." Deadpool replies.

"I hate you." Headpool informs.

[**BITE HIM!**]

**[**No, then I'll just have to listen to him bitch about it later.**]**

Princess Bubblegum takes a few steps forward.

"Finn... what about me?" Princess Bubblegum questions.

"What do you mean?" older Finn answers, confused.

"What happened to me?" Princess Bubblegum informs.

"Do you really want to know?" older Finn questions. Princess Bubblegum thinks for a moment, then shakes her head.

"I suppose not." Princess Bubblegum says.

"You died!" Cinnamon Bun states. Starchy slaps Cinnamon Bun. "OW, HA, HA, HA!" Cinnamon Bun laughs in pain. Princess Bubblegum looks down in sorrow.

"Oh..." Princess Bubblegum says. All of a sudden, Ice King strolls into the room.

"Oh, hey, guys, you're back!" Ice King greets, then sees Princess Bubblegum. His eyes widen in shock and amazement. "Oh. My. Word." He says, "My beautiful princess..." Finn and Jake quickly ready themselves next to Princess Bubblegum, preparing for a fight. Ice King shakes his head a bit. "Oh no, it's fine, you guys." Ice King informs.

"Yeah, since there isn't any other princesses in Ooo except LSP and Flame Princess, he's gotten over his strange obsessions." older Finn explains.

"He just couldn't handle these lumps!" Lumpy Space Princess states, pointing to her body.

"Oh, come on!" Deadpool yells, "He took away the most important feature to the Ice King? He's supposed to be that way!"

"I know how you feel, dude." Headpool informs.

"Also... I've learned I've become to old for marriage." Ice King informs, "This stinking old wizard body has become too brittle, and with it becoming hotter due to the fact that the Nightosphere is leaking heat into our world, my body is starting to perish."

"Dude, that's kind of sad." Finn says.

"I know, man." Jake adds, feeling sorry.

"Even my dearly beloved crown cannot save me any longer." Ice King states, taking off his crown and rubbing its shiny beauty, "Soon enough, I'll be floating across the cosmic to the world beyond."

"Are you sure?" Deadpool questions, "I've always thought there was only the Nightosphere?" Ice King looks at him for a moment.

"Now that you mention, you're probably right." Ice King informs.

"I'm on a roll today!" Deadpool states.

**[**I think this is a sign of the apocalypse.**]**

"Oh, you poor dear!" Princess Bubblegum says, leading Ice King over to his easy chair and sitting him down, "You have to rest."

"Thank you, Princess." Ice King replies, feeling weaker, "Not much longer now." Gunter waddles into the room. "Gunter... come to daddy." Ice King says, motioning for Gunter. Gunter obeys and waddles over, tears forming in its eyes. Gunter hops up and snuggles up to Ice King. "Gunter... daddy's gonna be going on a little trip now." Ice King informs, placing the crown upon Gunter's head, "I need you to run the castle from now on. And take care of your brothers and sisters. Rule them with an iron fist!" Gunter nods, crying a bit. Ice King turns his head towards Princess Bubblegum. "It is time." he says. Everyone in the room looks on in sorrow. "Princess... before I go... could you do me one last favor." Ice King questions.

"Of course." Princess Bubblegum answers.

"Could you... give me a final kiss before... I go?" Ice King replies, a hopeful look in his eyes. Princess Bubblegum is a bit taken back by this.

"Ah, gross, man!" Jake states.

"No one wants to see that!" older Finn adds.

"Please." Ice King begs. Princess Bubblegum thinks for a moment.

"Very well." Princess Bubblegum replies. Everyone gasps in shock. Ice King slowly puckers his lips and closes his eyes. Princess Bubblegum sighs, then quickly presses her lips to Ice King's.

"...Oh god, I just vomited a little in my mouth!" Deadpool states, gagging a long with the others.

"I wish I could throw up right now!" Headpool replies. Princess Bubblegum removes her lips quickly.

"HA, I TOLD YOU YOU'D KISS ME ONE DAY!" Ice King yells, laughing. He then clutches his chest and falls back into his chair, dead. Gunter begins to sob. Everyone lowers their heads in sadness.

"Starchy's sad now." Starchy states.

"Finn." Ice King's voice says. Older Finn looks up in shock. "Come to me." Ice King says, his eyes still closed and his hand motioning him over. Older Finn quickly goes to his side. "There is... another Skywalker." Ice King moans. Older Finn's face lights up with confusion, then looks over and his face lights up with anger.

"WADE, KNOCK IT OFF!" older Finn yells.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Deadpool informs, standing up from behind the easy chair.

**[**Have to work with what's given to you.**]**

[**Amen, brother.**]

"So... what happens now?" Finn questions, confused.

"We have to stop Hunson Abadeer and Marceline now." older Finn answers, "With the Ice King dead, the Ice Kingdom will soon melt away, leaving us all exposed."

"Who knew Al Gore's predictions would come true?" Headpool says.

"I didn't want it to come to this... but we have no other choice." older Finn informs.

"What do you mean?" Princess Bubblegum questions. Older Finn turns to the others, a serious look on his face.

"I'm going to go into the Fire Kingdom and beg Flame King for his allegiance." older Finn explains. Everyone looks at him in shock.

"...Well, good luck with that!" Deadpool replies, as he turns to leaves, "I'm gonna go raid the fridge."

"Whoa, are you sure?" Finn questions, shocked.

"I have no other choice." older Finn informs, "We alone are out numbered by their forces." Finn thinks for a moment.

"Then we're going with you." Finn states, "Right, Jake?"

"Totally, I know how to handle the Flame King." Jake replies.

"Me and Shorty are comin' too." Deadpool informs, entering back into the room.

"Why?" older Finn questions, confused.

"We just checked the service here, and he has, like, no bars." Headpool answers.

"But who will watch us?" Princess Bubblegum questions.

"You'll be fine for now." older Finn explains, "If you want, you can go downstairs and see the other survivors and and maybe study some of my work on the antidote for the virus."

"Then I shall!" Princess Bubblegum states, leaving the room, "Viel Glück!"

"Whoa, you really are a nerd." Finn says. Jake grows in size and motions for the others.

"Hop on, guys!" Jake orders. Everyone hops onto his back and he climbs out the window.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will happen next? Please Review. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next chapter of A Sexy Vampire Scorned.**

* * *

Older Finn, Finn, Deadpool, and Headpool ride upon Jake through the barren Land of Ooo, heading towards the Fire Kingdom.

"So... Fire Kingdom... a little history with that, huh?" Deadpool questions.

"Yeah." both Finns answer, with a sigh.

"So, have ya seen Flame Princess around?" Jake replies.

"Not since that day she ran off." older Finn informs, "And I heard she never returned back to the Fire Kingdom. That might not help our chances."

"Man... I kind of wished it worked out between us." Finn states. All of a sudden, older Finn slaps him. "DUDE!" Finn yells, shocked.

"BITCH SLAPPED!" Headpool announces.

"Don't you ever say that!" older Finn orders, "You hear me? Ever!"

"Dude, what's up?" Jake questions, confused.

"Yeah!" Finn adds, rubbing his cheek.

"Marceline is the best thing that ever happened to you!" older Finn states, "It was your fault! So don't ever say something like that again!" Finn was a bit shocked by this.

"I... I'm sorry, man." Finn replies, feeling bad, "You're right though." Everyone sits in awkward silence for a bit.

"Guess that's my cue." Deadpool says, pulling out a guitar, "If you're havin' girl problems, I feel bad for you, son. I got ninety-nine problems and a bitch ain't one." Deadpool plays the guitar for a bit, humming the lyrics. All of a sudden, something catches his attention. "SWEET SEMEN OF BABY JESUS!" Deadpool yells, tossing his guitar and pulling out a shotgun.

"What is it?" Finn questions.

"Zombies?" older Finn adds.

"Worse!" Deadpool replies, narrowing his eyes. "...Mormons." Two blue skinned human looking creatures wearing white button up T-shirts, black ties, and black dress pants watch the group from behind a boulder. Deadpool fires, blowing one of the creatures' heads off. The other hisses, sprouts demonic wings and horns and tries to fly off. Deadpool fires again, taking out one of its wings, then blowing off its head.

"Damn Mormons... always comin' to my door n shit." Headpool says.

[**Think this is gonna piss some people off?**]

**[**Silly red box, Mormons aren't people. ...Silly red box.**]**

"Wade, what have I told you about killing people." Finn yells, angry.

"Believe me, it's better that I did." Deadpool informs, cocking the shotgun, "We better hurry though, they tend not to wander too far from the church." Jake shrugs and continues on towards the Fire Kingdom. Soon, the group reaches the boarder of the Fire Kingdom. Everyone looks at older Finn.

"So, how we gettin' in?" Jake questions.

"FLAMBO!" older Finn calls out. All of a sudden, Flambo steps over the boarder from the Fire Kingdom.

"'Ey, Finn, Jake, I ain't seen you guys in forever!" Flambo greets, "Thought yous were dead!" He looks at both Finns in confusion. "Why's there two of yous?" he questions.

"Long story." older Finn informs, "We need to see Flame King."

"What are you nut?" Flambo replies, shocked, "The King don't wanna see yous around here! He's still mad about yous taking his precious baby gurl away!"

"Aren't they all?" Deadpool says.

**[**No! ...Yes.**]**

"Look, this is important, Flambo!" older Finn informs, "The only remaining survivors of Marceline and Hunson Abadeer's attacks are in danger! Ice King's dead and the Ice Kingdom's gonna go with him!"

"'Ey, that's tragic and all, but what's that gots ta do with the King?" Flambo questions.

"All we need is for the Flame King and his army to join us so we can take them down!" Finn explains, "Just let us have five minutes with him! Come on, Flambo, you still owe us for that time you peeked at..."

"Okay, okay!" Flambo replies, "Sheesh, I'll take ya to the King!" Flambo replies.

"Well, this should be simple enough." Headpool states.

**[**Five minutes later...**]**

"Interesting story." Flame King states, "...Kill them." Flame guards surround the group with swords pointed at them.

"...Huh..." Headpool says.

"WHAT?" Finn yells, "Wait, why won't you help us?"

"Well, for one, I'm evil." Flame King answers, "And for two, you took my beloved daughter, broke her heart, and drove her away from my kingdom!"

"...He's got a legit argument, dude." Jake informs.

"Not helping, Jake." older Finn replies.

"I know." Jake says.

"Look, King, baby, we're not looking for any trouble." Deadpool informs.

"Would probably be best to shut up now." Headpool states.

"Ya see, we only want what's best for everyone." Deadpool explains.

"You're gonna ignore me, aren't you?" Headpool questions.

"So, I have a proposition for ya." Deadpool continues.

"Okay, just gonna let it play out." Headpool says.

"Wade, what are you doing?" older Finn questions, getting angry.

"You help us take down Hunson Abadeer and that sexy vampire daughter of his, and as a reward..." Deadpool says, reaching into a pocket of his belt and pulling out his wallet, "I'll give you... a coupon to El Rancho Grande, worth $2 off any lunch purchase!" He pulls out the coupon.

"Wade!" Jake groans, as both Finns facepalm. Deadpool blows the coupon at the Flame King, who catches it and looks at it.

"This coupon... IS EXPIRED!" Flame King roars, burning the coupon.

[**Really?**]

**[**Really.**]**

"Forget about the other four, kill the red one!" Flame King orders.

"Well, it's been great knowin' ya, Wade." Headpool states.

"It was an honest mistake!" Deadpool informs, as the guard draw closer, "Come on, my bullets won't work on fire people!"

"You should have sprang for that Super Soaker." Headpool replies. Both Finns and Jake leap in front of the guards.

"No, if one of us goes, we all go!" Finn states, "Right, Wade?"

"Uh... yeah, right!" Deadpool says, then starts to fiddle with his belt, "Come on, you stupid piece of-TELEPORT!"

"Have it your way, Prince Finn." Flame King replies, "Kill them all!"

"But I didn't do anything!" Headpool yells.

[**It's because we're black, isn't it?**]

The guards move in one the group.

"HALT!" a female voice orders. All the guards turn towards the voice, then bow down. The Flame King stands up in shock.

"D-daughter!" Flame King says. The group turns to see the Flame Princess, now the same age as older Finn, looking much slimmer and filling out more in certain places.

**[**If ya know what I mean.**]**

"Fl-Flame Princess!" older Finn says, bowing down.

"Man, she's hot!" Jake states, "If I didn't have a girlfriend, I'd wanna have her babies!"

"...Boobs." Deadpool says, staring at Flame Princess' chest, earning him a smack from her.

"My beautiful daughter, you've returned!" Flame King states, running up to Flame Princess and hugging her tightly.

"Yes, Daddy!" Flame Princess replies, hugging back.

"This is a joyous day!" Flame King informs, "We shall celebrate by having a... what do you call it?"

"Orgy?" Deadpool answers.

"Ah, yes, an orgy!" Flame King says, "The most glorious of orgies! We shall gather all the residents of the kingdom! There shall be music, food-"

"And lube, don't forget the lube!" Headpool adds.

"Yes, Daddy, we shall, but first... we must help Finn and his friends." Flame Princess states.

"WHAT?" Flame King yells, shocked.

"Whoa, how did you..." older Finn tries to question.

"I've been following you." Flame Princess informs, "I saw when your younger self and your servants entered through a portal into our world during a nightly walk. I followed you and heard your plans for meeting my father."

"But... why do you wanna help us?" Finn replies.

"Because of Hunson Abadeer... there's nothing left to burn." Flame Princess says, a serious tone to her voice. Finn and Jake look at each other, a little surprised.

"But daughter..." Flame King tries to reply.

"No, Daddy!" Flame Princess yells, "You're gonna help them or you'll never see me again!" Flame King was a bit taken back by this.

"Now wait just a minute!" Flame King growls, "I am the King of this kingdom and I will make the orders here!" He then thinks for a moment. "Very well, I'll help the fluid filled ones, IF... they give me a good enough reason!" he informs.

"Your majesty..." older Finn tries to say.

"Hold up, bud, I got this." Deadpool informs.

"What?" Finn replies, "No, Wade!"

"Dude, are you bananas?" Jake says.

"Your majesty... how do you feel about zombies?" Deadpool questions.

**[**Oh god, here we go!**]**

Flame King thinks for a moment.

"Hmm, not really a fan." Flame King answers, "They sicken me."

"Well, fuck you too then!" Headpool yells.

"Quiet, Shorty!" Deadpool orders, "And how do you feel about marriage, King?"

"Well, it's a sacred bond that I respect." Flame King informs, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just that I got my jimmies all rustled up today when I heard that Mr. Abadeer is in favor of zombies gettin' married." Deadpool explains.

"WHAT?" Flame King yells, shocked.

**[**Really? You're making this joke?**]**

"I know I'm agin' it!" Deadpool states, "The Lord's agin' it! Jesus' agin' it!"

"What's he talking about?" Jake questions.

"I don't know, but I think it's working!" Finn answers.

"Are you agin' it, King?" Deadpool questions.

"Yes, I am!" Flame King replies.

"You're agin' it!" Deadpool states.

"I'M AGIN' IT!" Flame King yells.

"Then you know what we gotta do, right?" Deadpool questions.

"YES!" Flame King answers, "Guards, ready the troops!" The guards nod and head off, Flame Princess smiling joyfully.

"Whoa, good job, Wade!" older Finn says.

"Yeah, dude!" Jake adds, "Didn't know you had it in ya!"

"Please, I've dealt with these types of people before." Deadpool informs

"And surprisingly you've manage to stay alive this long." Headpool states.

[**Must be our dashing good looks!**]

"Now all we have to do is form a plan!" Finn says, "And let's make it quick, this anti-fire spell Flambo used on us will wear-off soon."

"Be prepared to include me!" Flame Princess informs.

"You sure?" older Finn questions.

"Of course!" Flame Princess replies.

"The Fire Kingdom shall prevail!" Flame King announces, "We shall burn all those that have crossed us!" Older Finn looks at him, looking a bit worried.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will happen next? Please Review. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The next chapter of A Sexy Vampire Scorned.**

* * *

Marceline hovers through the barren Land of Ooo, still upset.

"I can't believe this is happening to me." Marceline says to herself, "I mean... all I wanted to do was help. If only they'd listen to me." Anger starts to boil up inside of her. "Well, you know what, forget them!" she yells, "One second they treat me like a friend! The next, I'm their worst enemy! They were never my friends!" She continues to hover around, not caring about her direction. She soon starts to feel sad again. "Except for Finn." she mumbles, then sighs, "Finn... why wouldn't you listen to me?" All of a sudden, her train of thought is interrupted by the sounds of loud moaning coming from all directions. She looks up to see a hoard of zombies surrounding her. "Whoa, those guys are quick when they wanna be." Marceline states, as she rises into the air, "Too bad, guys! Maybe you should learn to fly!" Just then, some of the zombies sprout wings and fly up into the air. "...Did not see that coming." Marceline says, a bit surprised. She takes off flying away, with the winged zombies following behind. One of the zombies grabs one of Marceline's legs and tries to bite her. "Step OFF!" Marceline yells, kicking the zombie in the face, knocking it off her foot and sending it to the ground. The other zombies soar at her, grabbing onto her and driving her towards the ground. Marceline knocks one of the zombies off before hitting the ground hard, skidding across it, with a zombie still on her back. Marceline groans in pain. The zombie tries to bite her, as the other zombies gather around her. All of a sudden, the zombie's head is chopped off. Marceline looks up to see a pair of high heel boots in front of her. She looks up to see a female vampire, taller than Marceline, having more of a figure, and long, messy, black hair. She was dressed in a leather jacket, black skirt, black fish net stockings, knee high black boots, and a silver crown on her head. In her hand was axe converted into a bass guitar. The vampire looks at the zombies and growls.

"BACK!" the vampire orders, to which the zombies back away quickly. Marceline looks at the vampire, a bit shocked.

"No way, you're..." Marceline tries to say.

"You?" the vampire questions, with a wicked grin, "Yes." She extends a hand and helps Marceline back to her feet.

"But... how did you get here?" Marceline questions, still shocked.

"I should be asking you that." older Marceline informs, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it's a long story." Marceline says, rubbing the back of her head.

"Well, I got plenty of time." older Marceline replies, then notices the zombies were still around them, "What are you still doing here? I said GO!" The zombies quickly leave. Marceline looks at her in shock.

"Wait, why do they listen to you?" Marceline questions.

"I'll explain that after you tell me your story." older Marceline states, as she takes Marceline by the hand, "Come on!" Her and Marceline take off flying. After a few minutes, Marceline finishes explaining the story to older Marceline.

"And that's how I got here." Marceline informs, sighing with a bit of sorrow.

"HA, HA, HA, HAAAA!" older Marceline laughs, wickedly. Marceline looks at her, a bit confused.

"Why's that funny?" Marceline questions.

"Because, that's exactly what happened to me." older Marceline informs, "I tried to follow Marshall Lee and ask him about Daddy's plan for taking over Ooo. But when we ended up here, the others wouldn't listen to my reasoning. Only it wasn't like it is now. It was a land where there was no me, Finn, Jake, or Bonnie. But for some reason they knew of us. So, after being scolded by my so called 'friends', I decided it was time to take Daddy up on his offer. And I've never been happier!"

"Wait... you mean, I did this?" Marceline questions, feeling bad.

"Of course!" older Marceline answers, giggling.

"And the zombies?" Marceline replies.

"I used a zombie head that fell from the sky." older Marceline says, "I used him to spread the virus and make all of Ooo our mindless slaves! After awhile though, we ditched the head. He wouldn't shut up and stop making jokes."

"But... why?" Marecline questions, "Why would we do this?"

"Because we're evil, duh, HA, HA ,HA, HA, HA, HAAAAAA!" older Marceline answers.

"Huh... good point." Marceline says, as she sees a giant, demonic castle in the distance, "Whoa, is that ours?"

"Yep." older Marceline replies.

"Looks nice." Marceline states. The two fly to a balcony and enter the castle, stepping into the throne room. It was full of demons and other monsters, and had two thrones in the center, one being sat upon by Hunson Abadeer, who had a bit of gray hair.

"Daddy, I'm home!" older Marceline announces.

"Ah, Marceline, enjoy your midnight flight?" Hunson Abadeer replies.

"Yeah... and I brought company." older Marceline announces. Hunson sees the younger Marceline.

"What the... Marceline?" Hunson Abadeer questions, shocked and confused.

"Sup." Marceline greets.

"...Honey, have you been studying the dark arts?" Hunson Abadeer replies, "If so... I'm so proud of you!"

"No, Dad, it's me from another universe." older Marceline says, "Kind of like me. Cool, huh?"

"Hmm... yes." Hunson Abadeer replies, thinking a bit, "Yes, it is. So... you must have gotten the special business proposal from me in your universe, right?"

"Yeah, that's kind of the reason why I'm here." Marceline states.

"I see, maybe we can talk about this some more." Hunson Abadeer says.

Back at the Ice Kingdom, Finn, older Finn, Jake, Deadpool, and Headpool return, finding a gathering of Candy People in the lab with Lumpy Space Princess, Starchy, Lady Rainicorn, and Princess Bubblegum.

"We're back." Finn informs.

"Oh, Finn, how did it go?" Princess Bubblegum questions.

"We got the Fire Kingdom on our side." older Finn answers.

"That terrific!" Princess Bubblegum replies.

"You're welcome." Deadpool says, winking.

[I honestly have no idea how we do it. I think we just open our mouth and just let it come.]

"That's what she said." Deadpool giggles.

"And how's the cure coming along?" older Finn questions.

"Not so good." Princess Bubblegum answers, looking through a microscope, "This virus is more advance than the ones that broke out before."

"What does that mean?" Jake replies.

"It means that we can't cure the virus with my previous antidotes." Princess Bubblegum informs.

"Hmm... have you tried giving the virus aids?" Headpool questions.

[**...That just might be crazy enough to work!**]

"Oh crud, dude." Finn says.

"That's not good." older Finn states, "If we don't find a cure, all of Ooo will remain zombies forever."

"...I'm cool with that." Headpool informs.

"There is another option." Deadpool says.

"What's that, DP?" Jake questions.

"Nuke the shit out of Ooo and start repopulating." Deadpool explains, "All in favor?" He raises his hand up, then looks around. Starchy and Lumpy Space Princess raise their hands.

"No, you fool, we have to cure these people!" Princess Bubblegum states, "And it would take thousands of years to finally repopulate Ooo!"

"PB's right, Wade." Finn informs. Deadpool crosses his arms and pouts.

"They never let my do anything!" Deadpool states.

**[**It's okay, Champ. ...You want a Poptart?**]**

"So, Princess, you think you can figure out a cure?" older Finn questions.

"Possibly, but it's going to take much more time." Princess Bubblegum replies, then looks at a few of the zombified candy rats, "And some more test subjects." Jake studies the rats, one hissing as Princess Bubblegum picks up a tube of chemicals and pours a drop on it. The rat then explodes.

"Ha, ha, ha, it's like playing Glob." Jake giggles, rubbing his paws together with an evil grin.

"Time isn't something we have a lot of." older Finn informs, as he looks up to see the Ice Castle melting a bit, "We have to take Abadeer down at dawn." Some of the Candy People look nervous.

"But... he's too powerful." a marshmellow states.

"And we're out numbered." an ice cream cone adds.

"And that guy smells like poo." a candy corn informs, pointing at Deadpool.

"Listen, Candy People, you are the last of your kind that has not died or become undead." older Finn explains, "And it's up to us to take back the land of Ooo and send Hunson Abadeer back to the Nightosphere!"

"And Marceline... right?" a chocolate dipped strawberry questions.

"Uh... yeah." older Finn answers, seeming a bit worried, "And all their demon and monster minions too! For too long have we had to take shelter in this frozen kingdom of ice! For too long have we had to run in fear from the likes of zombies!"

"For too long have we had to deal with this anti-gay bullshit from Chick-Fil-A!" Deadpool states.

**[**Seriously, what the hell is up with that? I mean, who the hell are they supposed to be?**]**

[**The Westboro Baptist Church of Fast Food.**]

"That's why you, the last remaining Candy People, will join forces with the Fire Kingdom and storm the castle at dawn and kick each one of their ungloby butts back to the Nightosphere!" Finn yells, which gets the Candy People excited, "So, who's with me?" The Candy People cheer loudly. Finn and Jake bump fists.

"Awesome, dude, we're totally gonna mess them up tomorrow!" Jake states, pounding his fist.

"I wonder what demon meat tastes like." Headpool says, licking what is left of his lips and drooling.

[**I bet it's spicy! Hmm... delicious demon meat!**]

"But, Finn, you can't just barge into the castle." Princess Bubblegum informs, "It's got to be fully of guards."

"Don't worry, PB." older Finn replies, "We got a plan."

"Yeah, right, Wade?" Finn questions. Deadpool let's out a high pitched squee of delight.

**[**Hurray, people finally want our help!**]**

"In your face, Shorty!" Deadpool yells, pointing at Headpool.

"That would be your face to, genius." Headpool informs.

"Damn you and your logic!" Deadpool replies, pointing a gun at Headpool. Jake stops him.

"Cool it, DP, now what's the plan?" Jake questions.

"It's simple, really." Deadpool states, "First, we create a distraction to throw off the two Overlords. Second, we storm in while their guard is dropped and kick their asses!"

"And how do we distract them?" Finn questions. Deadpool thinks for a moment.

"Does anyone know where to get college girls and Hippity Hops in bulk?" Deadpool replies.

**[**Stop thinking, dammit!**]**

Marceline hovers over her father and her older self, holding a bowl of strawberries and sucking the red out of each of them.

"And so, like, I can't believe Finn would do that!" Marceline states, a bit angry, sucking the red out of another strawberry, "And to think we were together!"

"Oh, honey, you know how it is with these mortals." Hunson Abadeer replies, sounding sympathetic, "Just when you think you can trust them, they turn on you."

"Yeah, that's why I've never hung with any of them since we took over." older Marceline adds.

"I guess you're right." Marceline sighs, seeming depressed.

"Of course we're right, Marcie." Hunson Abadeer informs, "And I think I know the best way to make you feel better. We'll figure a way to get you back to your universe, then you can free me from the Nightosphere." His head then morphs into his monster form. "**THEN WE'LL MAKE THEM ALL SUFFER AND RULE OOO FOR ETERNITY!**" he announces, then his head morphs back to normal, and he clears his throat, "...So, how does that sound?" Marceline thinks for a moment.

"Eh... I'm not sure, Dad." Marceline replies.

"That's okay, kiddo, take some time." Hunson Abadeer says, "And in the mean time, maybe we can do a little father daughter/ alternate universe daughter bonding. How does that sound?"

"Hmm... actually, that sounds pretty cool." Marceline informs, smiling a bit.

"That's my girl!" Hunson Abadeer laughs, winking at older Marceline, "So, what should we do first?" Marceline thinks for a moment, then a smile comes across her face again.

A few minutes later, Marceline has a guitar in her hands, older Marceline has her axe, and Hunson Abadeer is sat behind a drum set.

"You ready, Dad?" Marceline questions.

"Yeah, I guess." Hunson Abadeer sighs, "...Was kind of hoping you'd grow out of this faze by now."

Older Finn, Finn, Jake, Deadpool, and Headpool meet in a cave out in the barren land of Ooo.

"Psst, Flame Princess!" older Finn whispers into the cave, but there was no response.

"Princess?" Jake whispers.

"...Bueller?" Deadpool questions.

"STOP WHISPERING!" Flame Princess screams, lighting up the cave with her roaring fire form.

"AAAAHHH!" Finn screams in a high pitch.

"...Hey, so that's a pretty reasonable reaction." Headpool says.

[**Well, she is a woman.**]

Flame Princess returns to her normal state.

"Sorry, it's just that I really don't like whispering." Flame Princess explains, calming down.

"It's cool." Finn replies.

"So, are the Candy People ready for war?" Flame Princess questions.

"You bet your sweet tush, they are." Jake replies.

"That's cool, and Daddy's army is preparing itself." Flame Princess informs, "So, what's the plan."

"Well, while we have been off screen for the past few hours, I, the always lovable Deadpool, came up with a plan so cunning and perfect, that I can barely move." Deadpool says, then remains completely still. Jake slaps him. "Anyway, it goes like this." Deadpool explains.

**[**DISTRACTION! I AM DISTRACTING YOU!**]**

[**Pay no attention to the fool spewing gibberish!**]

**[**Hey, don't look away! Hey! Hey! ...Please? I'll show you my boobies!**]**

"And that's the plan!" Deadpool says, "Any questions?"

"Uh... yeah... what does 'botch' mean and why should we not do it?" Flame Princess questions.

"Not important." Deadpool answers.

"Are you sure?" Flame Princess replies, confused.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's fine." Deadpool says, waving his hand in front of her face, "Just remember not to botch." Flame Princess narrows her eyes at his hand, then she blows flames onto it, setting it on fire. "AAAHHH!" Deadpool squeals, waving his hand around, only making the fire spread more. He then pulls out a katana and slices off the burning arm. Everyone stares at the arm as the fire dies out. Deadpool then glares at Flame Princess. "Well... someone's off my Christmas card list." he states.

**[**Which ones is it this year? The ones with you in Rogue's room while she's asleep? Or the ones with you and those guys in that hotel-**]**

"You swore you'd never speak of that!" Deadpool yells.

"So, anyway, you think your dad would be up for it?" Finn questions.

"Maybe with a little convincing." Flame Princess answers.

"I'm sorry, would it be out of line if I asked if anyone was gonna eat the arm?" Headpool says, "'Cause I am really cravin' some flesh and that arm smells tasty!"

"Mathematical!" Finn yells. Older Finn stares at him for a moment.

"Yeah, that doesn't make us sound smart." older Finn informs.

"Wh-what?" Finn replies, a bit nervous, "Uh... wh-who said I was trying to sound smart, ha, ha, ha... th-that's a good one."

"You do remember that I am your future self, right?" older Finn questions. Finn facepalms, embarrassed. Jake walks over and slap his paw over Finn's hand on his face. Finn then removes them.

"Thanks, bro." Finn says.

"No problem, bud." Jake replies. Older Finn laughs a bit at the sight.

"Man, I remember those days." older Finn sighs, then seems a bit sad.

"Oh man." Jake says, feeling bad.

"You okay, dude?" Finn questions, concerned.

"Yeah, it's nothing, just some old memories brought up." older Finn informs.

"I know that feel, bro." Deadpool says.

"Me too." Headpool replies.

"That's a lie." Deadpool informs.

"It is a lie." Headpool states.

"Hey, cheer up, dude." Jake says.

"Yeah, I mean, you still have me and Jake." Finn replies.

"And me." Flame Princess adds, then a blush appears on her face.

"And me." Deadpool informs.

"And still you have me, Pewdie!" Headpool states, "I mean... not in a gay way."

[**No, you totally mean in a gay way!**]

"Shut up!" Headpool yells. Older Finn smiles.

"Thanks, guys." older Finn replies, "Now... let's get ready to kick some butt!"

"AWESOME!" Finn and Jake yell, excited.

"HEROIC CATCHPHRASE!" Deadpool yells.

"I got nothing." Headpool informs.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will come next, you ask? Well, who the hell are you to ask me? That is quite frankly none of your damn business. You'll find out in the next chapter. Please Review. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The next chapter of A Sexy Vampire Scorned.**

* * *

Marceline, older Marceline, and Hunson Abadeer finish playing a song, Hunson Abadeer and breathes heavily, tired and wiping the sweat from his head.

"Uh... Marceline, not to be 'uncool' or anything, but isn't there anything else you'd like to do?" Hunson Abadeer questions, "I mean, you must do more than just play music." Marceline stops and thinks for a moment. Older Marceline leans over and whispers into her ear.

"Oh, yeah!" Marceline replies, seeming excited.

"What is it?" Hunson Abadeer questions.

A few minutes later, the three were in the middle of a barren field filled with wolves.

"Uh... girls, can you please explain why we're here?" Hunson Abadeer questions, confused.

"It's simple, Dad." older Marceline replies, "We're gonna... RUN WITH WOLVES!" This gets the wolves riled up, and they start charging through the field, Marceline and older Marceline joining in on their hands and feet.

"Come on, Dad!" Marceline yells, then starts to howl like the wolves.

"...You've gotta be kidding me." Hunson Abadeer groans.

"DAD!" older Marceline growls, her face a bit beastly.

"Alright, alright, sheesh!" Hunson Abadeer replies, then sighs and gets down on his hands and feet, charging after them.

After a few hours, the Abadeer family returns back to the castle, Hunson Abadeer seeming a bit tired.

"So, explain to me, why is hula hooping in the Fire Kingdom fun?" Hunson Abadeer questions.

"'Cause it's 'hot'." Marceline answers, then chuckles a bit. Hunson Abadeer sighs a bit, rubbing his back.

"I'm getting too old for this." Hunson Abadeer states, then his back cracks a bit, "Ah, much better."

"I gotta admit, Dad... this is pretty fun." Marceline informs, smiling, "I mean, doing things with you and all."

"Really?" Hunson Abadeer replies, a bit surprised, "Well then, I had fun too, Marcies." He wraps his arms around the two Marcelines, hugging them tightly.

"Uh... Dad, this is kind of uncool." older Marceline states, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, sorry!" Hunson Abadeer says, letting them go, "So, Marceline, have you thought my offer over a bit more?" Marceline thinks for a moment.

"Yeah... and I think I'll take you up on it." Marceline informs, "I mean, this is pretty sweet. And I can totally pull off Marceline: The Vampire Queen of Ooo."

"That's great, sweetie!" Hunson Abadeer says, excited, "Ah, you've made you're old man proud!"

"Welcome aboard, squirt!" older Marceline laughs, wickedly. Just then, there was a knock at the throne room door. "Uh, this is a family moment!" older Marceline groans, as she makes her way over to the door, and opens it. There stood Deadpool, no longer wearing his normal attire, and instead wearing a suit, and a gray wig.

"Hello there, I'm Vincent Kennedy McMahon." Deadpool greets, in a more raspy and aggressive sounding voice, "Chairman of World Wrestling Fedar-I mean, Entertainment!"

**[**Nice save. There would be tons of lawsuits.**]**

Marceline sees Deadpool, realizing that he looks familiar.

"Whoa, did you say wrestling?" older Marceline questions, a bit excited.

"Indeed, I did!" Deadpool replies, "You see, we at the WWE wish to have a little tribute show here at your beautiful kingdom."

"This kingdom isn't beautiful." Hunson Abadeer states.

"Here at your terrible kingdom." Deadpool says.

"That's better." Hunson Abadeer informs.

"Don't I know you?" Marceline questions, confused.

"Everyone knows me." Deadpool answers, "I'm Vince McMahon, creator of the greatest wrestling show known to mankind!"

**[**It's a bit lacking nowadays.**]**

"Are you trying to ruin this for me?" Deadpool questions.

[That depends, do you actually want an answer or is it just rhetorical?]

"Who are you talking to?" Hunson Abadeer replies, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm old." Deadpool answers.

"Ah, I see." Hunson Abadeer says.

"Anyway, we want you all and your minions to relive some of the greatness that is the WWE!" Deadpool explains, "At a small fee of $199.99 for each of the royal family members! Minions get in for free."

"Oh, man, that's so cool!" older Marceline states.

"I don't know." Hunson Abadeer replies, thinking a bit, "I'm still questioning how this guy isn't a mindless zombie?"

"Would you believe me if I said I was?" Deadpool questions.

**[**Well, you got the mindless part down.**]**

"Exactly!" Deadpool replies, "...Wait..."

"Come on, Dad!" Marceline begs.

"Yeah, this would be a great bonding experience!" older Marceline adds.

"PLEEEEEEAAAASSSSSEE?" the two Marceline beg, giving puppy dog faces. Hunson Abadeer thinks for a moment.

"Fine." Hunson Abadeer sighs.

"YES!" Marceline squeals, excited.

"Thanks, Daddy!" older Marceline says, hugging Hunson Abadeer.

"Perfect!" Deadpool replies, "Well, I'll collect your commission tonight at the show!" Deadpool strolls out of the castle and makes his way away from the kingdom. "Well, that worked out pretty well." he states.

**[**You totally didn't notice that the Marceline from our dimension was there, didn't you?**]**

Deadpool stops in his tracks, his eyes wide.

"FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-" Deadpool yells.

The group back at the Ice Kingdom were trying on wrestling attires.

"Hey, Jake." older Finn says, polishing off his sword.

"Yeah, Finn?" Jake replies, stepping into the room, wearing black trunks, black elbow and knee pads, and black boots and completely buff, with a dirty blond wig on his head.

"When did wrestling get so... fake?" older Finn questions.

"I dunno?" Jake answers, "I guess before we were born, according to Wade."

"Huh..." older Finn replies, as he continues to polish his sword. Just then, Finn enters the room without his hat, wearing red wrestling tights with black hearts on them, white black boots, and a brown wig.

"So, older me, you sure you're ready to lead the troops into battle?" Finn questions.

"Totally, bro!" older Finn answers, giving a thumbs up. All of a sudden, Deadpool enters the room, still dressed in his disguise. "Sup, DP." older Finn greets, "So, did he buy it?"

"Yep, everything's a go!" Deadpool answers, "Also, good news, I found Marceline!"

"What?" Finn replies, shocked, "That's awesome, dude! Where is she?"

"At Abadeer's castle!" Deadpool informs.

"WHAT?" Finn screams, shocked.

"No way!" Jake yells, also shocked.

"What is she doing there?" Finn demands to know.

"Nothin' much, just chillin' n shit." Deadpool answers.

"You don't think that they've joined forces do you?" older Finn questions.

"I do now!" Finn replies, even more shocked, "Now what do we do? I don't want to have to fight Marceline!"

"Calm down!" older Finn orders, slapping Finn, "We'll figure something out! Stop losing your cool, darn it!" Finn calms down a bit, rubbing his sore cheek.

"Okay." Finn says, "I'm cool." Jake pats Finn on the back.

"Everything's gonna be fine, Finn." Jake informs, "And when this is all over, I bet you and Marcie will be having yourselves a good old fashioned smoochfest!"

"Ha, ha, gross." Finn laughs.

Princess Bubblegum studies her notes and research books, while Headpool is sat on the lab table next to her, reading a book that was in front of him.

"This just doesn't make any sense!" Princess Bubblegum states.

"I know, this story isn't about the color gray at all!" Headpool replies, "It's just porn! ...Mind turning the page for me?" Princess Bubblegum turns the page of the book for him. "Thanks." he says.

"None of my formulas add up!" Princess Bubblegum informs, "How could a virus be this advance?"

"Hey, what's that cannon thingy?" Headpool questions, looking at some sort of upward pointed cannon.

"Oh, that's the 'Make It Rain' machine." Princess Bubblegum answers. Headpool giggles a bit.

[**It's not what you're thinking, perv.**]

"Once I've figured out the right compound mixture, it's designed to launch the formula up into the sky." Princess Bubblegum explains.

"...This sounds a little like the Amazing Spider-man." Headpool says.

"Once it reaches the troposphere, it will explode and cover all of Ooo with a thick layer of storm clouds." Princess Bubblegum continues.

"Sounding a lot more like the Amazing Spider-man." Headpool replies.

"And the formula will then rain down from the storm clouds onto all of Ooo, reversing the zombification process." Princess Bubblegum finishes.

"Okay, this is exactly like the Amazing Spider-man!" Headpool informs, "How in the hell are we getting away with this?"

[**Because this is a none profit organization.**]

"WHAT?" Headpool yells, shocked and enraged, "You're kidding, right?"

[**I never kid about things like that.**]

Headpool growls in anger.

"I'm so mad I could bite something!" Headpool states, then bites a brown hand that he sees poking up from under the table.

"OW!" Cinnamon Bun yells, as he pops up from under the table.

"Cinnamon Bun!" Princess Bubblegum screams, shocked.

"Oh, right, zombie!" Headpool says, coming to a realization.

"Shorty, what were you thinking?" Princess Bubblegum yells, enraged, as she pulls out a shotgun and points it at Cinnamon Bun. Headpool licks some of the glaze from his lip, tasting it.

"Hmm, clearly my brain makes the right choice when it comes to who I bite." Headpool states. The others rush in from the other room.

"What's going on?" Finn questions, seeing Princess Bubblegum pointing the gun at Cinnamon Bun.

"Shorty infected Cinnamon Bun!" Princess Bubblegum answers.

"What?" older Finn replies, "Shorty!"

"In my defense, he was working for the BARRELS!" Headpool informs.

"Now you're just beating a dead horse, Shorty." Deadpool states.

"Wait, why isn't Cinnamon Bun a zombie?" Jake questions, confused.

"What?" Princess Bubblegum replies, then looks at Cinnamon Bun, who was licking his bite wound, "...You're right, he isn't."

"Have we been here before?" Deadpool questions, "It feels like we've been here before." Princess Bubblegum takes a pair of tweezers and picks off a piece of Cinnamon Bun's flesh from around his bite wound, then puts it under her microscope and studies it.

"...Unbelievable!" Princess Bubblegum states, shocked.

"What is it?" Finn questions.

"Cinnamon Bun is immune to the more advanced virus!" Princess Bubblegum answers. Everyone was shocked.

"...Totally saw it coming back at Chapter One." Deadpool says.

"So, what does that mean?" Jake replies, confused.

"It means she might be able to make a cure for the zombie virus with his DNA!" older Finn explains, surprised and excited.

"Precisely!" Princess Bubblegum states, "But it will take a bit more time."

"SLAMACOW!" Finn yells, "Don't worry, Princess, we'll make sure you have plenty! Right, guys?"

"Yeah!" Jake replies. Deadpool looks at a watch on his wrist.

"We better hurry, then!" Deadpool informs, "We have wrestling to fake."

"Who still wears watches?" Headpool questions, "Honestly?"

[**You jelly?**]

"Shut up!" Headpool replies.

A few minutes later, demons and monsters gather in the stadium of Hunson Abadeer's castle, which had a wrestling ring in the center.

"Tim, these seats are terrible!" a demon hisses.

"Well, Martha, if you didn't take so long getting dressed, we would have been here sooner and gotten better seats!" a monster growls, irritated.

Hunson Abadeer, Marceline, and older Marceline take their seats in the front row, where their thrones were placed.

"This is gonna be so cool!" Marceline states.

"I know, right?" older Marceline replies.

"I don't get it, what's so special about watching people wrestling?" Hunson Abadeer questions, "I mean, we could watch two of my strongest minions fight to the death at my command."

"Man, Dad, you have a lot to learn." older Marceline replies, as the fireworks go off at the entrance stage, and the crowd cheers.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to Wrestlemania!" Starchy announces, as he sits next to Lumpy Space Princess at the ringside announce table.

Outside of the castle, there was a gathering of Fire Kingdom soldiers and Candy People, along with Lady Rainicorn, preparing for battle. Older Finn looks through a pair of binoculars, seeing that there are no monsters or demons stationed outside of Abadeer's castle. He then studies the mile thick hoard of zombies, stumbling around the castle aimlessly.

"It's time." older Finn states, as he removes the binoculars and turns toward Flame Princess, who was wearing a suit of fire arm, and riding a fire stead. He nods at her, and she returns the nod, then extends a hand, offering him a lift up. "Uh, I can't really ride on the horse." older Finn informs.

"Oh... right." Flame Princess replies, coming to a realization.

"Ey, nos problem, kid!" Flambo says, as he strolls out of the crowd of Fire Kingdom soldiers. He throws some blue power on him, and older Finn's entire body is turned blue. "That's the last of that stuff, so makes it count." he informs.

"Thanks, Flambo!" older Finn replies, as he hops up onto the fire stead with Flame Princess. He pulls out his sword, and raises it into the air. "Fire Kingdom... Candy People... CHARGE!" older Finn orders, as him and Flame Princess charge on the stead towards the castle. The army pulls out their weapons, then follows behind. The hoard of zombies' attention was now on the charging army, and they charge back. Flame Princess wraps one of her arms around older Finn, leaning in close to his ear.

"I've missed you, Finn the Human." Flame Princess whispers. Older Finn's face blushes a bit, shocked. He then regains his composure, and swings his sword when they reach the hoard, slicing the heads off of zombies. The army collides with the hoard, both going on the attack. Older Finn leaps off the stead and swings his sword, slicing up more of the zombies. Flame Princess pulls out a fire sword and slices off the heads of zombies, continuing on her stead.

Jake is standing in the ring, a sledgehammer in his hand. Finn trying to get to his feet, and the referee out cold on the ground.

"Shawn Michaels is defenseless!" Starchy yells, as Finn makes it back to his feet, with his back turned. Jake readies the sledgehammer. "Come on, no!" Starchy yells, "No!" Finn turns around, and Jake nails him in the face with the sledgehammer, knocking him unconscious. "NO!" Starchy yells, "The son of a gun hit him with a sledgehammer!"

"Like, I saw it!" Lumpy Space Princess informs.

"What the heck is this?" Starchy yells, as Jake slips the sledgehammer under the ring, as the referee starts to stir, "For glob sake!" Jake starts to make his way back to his feet. "That son of a gun!" Starchy growls, "Dang Triple H! Dang his soul! This is not right, you jerk!" Jake makes it back up and picks up Finn. "What kind of man would do that?" Starchy questions. Jake then sets Finn up for the Pedigree. "Oh, come on! Starchy yells, "Don't do that!" Jake then Pedigrees Finn. "DON'T DO IT, DANG IT!" Starchy yells. Jake then rolls Finn over and goes for a pin. "Oh glob, that's inhuman, you dirty no good jerk!" Starchy states, as the referee rolls over and goes from the count, and counts to three, then the bell is rung. "NO, DANG YOU!" Starchy yells, "DANG YOU! DANG YOU ALL TO THE NIGHTOSPHERE, TRIPLE H!"

"HA, HA, HAAAA!" older Marceline laughs.

"I still don't get it." Hunson Abadeer states.

Older Finn, Flame Princess, and their army continues to battle with the zombies. Older Finn slices up a zombie, then kicks the head off another. Flame Princess sets fire to every zombie she sees, as she finally hops off her fire stead. Older Finn looks over the hoard of zombies, noticing that they're getting closer to the castle. He then back flips and lands on a zombie's head, crushing it.

"DIE, YOU ZOMBIES!" older Finn screams, punching, kicking, and slicing the zombies around him. Flame Princess kicks a hole throw a zombie's chest, then twists around and hits some more zombies with the one still on her foot. She then stomps on the zombie's head, then goes back to slicing more of them apart. The Marshmallow Kids attack the zombies, one chopping them up with an axe, one beating them with a bat, one stabbing them with a knife, and the others punching them out.

"That's right, there ain't no one tougher than the Marshmallow Kids!" one of the marshmallows states, then whacks a zombie that tries to bite him.

Deadpool and Cinnamon Bun are standing on top of a large cell that is over the ring. Deadpool was dressed in a black attire, still not wearing his normal outfit and mask, and he had a long, reddish brown, wig on, and a goatee to match. Cinnamon Bun was wearing a leather strap mask.

"Oh my glob!" Lumpy Space Princess says.

Deadpool grabs Cinnamon Bun and throws him off the cell.

"LOOK OUT!" Starchy warns, horrified.

"OH NO!" Lumpy Space Princess screams, as Cinnamon Bun falls and lands on the announce table, smashing it.

"GOOD GLOB ALMIGHTY, GOOD GLOB ALMIGHTY, HE KILLED HIM!" Starchy yells, shocked.

"Oh my glob!" Lumpy Space Princess says, in disbelief.

"AS GLOB AS STARCHY'S WITNESS, HE IS BROKEN IN HALF!" Starchy yells.

Hunson Abadeer watches with wide eyes.

"Oh, is he dead?" Hunson Abadeer questions, "Can I steal his soul?"

"No, Dad, it's a part of the show!" Marceline answers. Hunson Abadeer groans.

Lady Rainicorn impales some of the zombies on her horn, and buck some of their heads off. She then flings the zombies impaled on her horn at other zombies. Older Finn slices the head off a zombie, then stabs his sword through another. He notices that the number of zombies has gone down by a drastic number.

"ALMOST THERE!" older Finn informs, as the army around him continues to fight. Zombies pile onto Flame Princess, only for her to erupt in flames, reducing them to ashes. More zombies surround her, only for older Finn to leap in and slice some of them up, as Flame Princess does the same.

Jake, no longer wearing the blond wig, is standing in the ring that was surrounded by the cell from earlier, with what looks to be blood flowing down his face. He had a chair in hand and the Flame King was out cold on the mat. The referee looks up to see Jake, then calls for the bell.

"NO!" Starchy yells.

"Here is your winner... and NEW WWE Champion, Kane!" the announcers announces, as Jake's eyes widen in shock, and he yells at the referee.

Older Finn sees a clear path towards the entrance of the castle.

"STORM THE CASTLE!" older Finn orders, as him and Flame Princess charge towards it. The soldiers follow behind quickly. Older Finn reaches the door and kicks it in, revealing the stadium inside, and the soldiers storm inside, shocking the crowd of demons and monsters. Older Finn's eyes lock onto Hunson Abadeer. "ABADEEEEEER!" he roars, enraged. Hunson Abadeer looks at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Is this a part of the show?" Hunson Abadeer questions. Older Marceline's face morphs into a beastly form, as she growls.

Princess Bubblegum stands in the lab of the Ice Castle, which was melting even more. She stirs a tube of chemicals, then adds it to a boiling one. She then picks up a small amount of Cinnamon Bun's flesh and drops it into the mixture, changing it's color. She then takes the contain of chemicals and slowly makes her way over to the zombified candy rats.

"Let's cross out fingers." Princess Bubblegum says.

"Wow, that was really uncalled for." Headpool states. Princess Bubblegum drips a drop of the mixture onto one of the rats, a nervous look on her face. After a few moments, the rat reverts back to a normal, living form.

"SUCCESS!" Princess Bubblegum yells, "Wissenschaft schafft es immer!"

"I'm surprisingly less comfortable knowing that you speak German fluently." Headpool states.

[**Oh, come on, what are the chances of her being a Nazi? ...Don't answer that.**]

Princess Bubblegum quickly pours the chemicals into a rocket type canister.

"Now, we can revert all of Ooo back to it's normal state!" Princess Bubblegum says, excited.

"...Well, I wouldn't say normal." Headpool replies, "But semi-decent seems to fit." All of a sudden, there was the sound of cracking. Princess Bubblegum looks down to see cracks all over the floor.

"What the-" Princess Bubblegum tries to say, only for the floor to collapse from beneath her, "AAHH!" As she falls, she grabs onto Headpool, bringing him with her. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Princess Bubblegum screams, falling to the darkness below.

[**DRAMATIC CLIFFHANGER!**]

* * *

**How will Ooo's finest heroes defeat the demonic overlord, Hunson Abadeer, and his two very attractive undead daughters? Will Princess Bubblegum and Headpool survive their unexpected descent? Will I ever get laid? Find out in the next exciting installment! Please Review. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The final chapter of A Sexy Vampire Scorned.**

* * *

Marceline stares at older Finn, completely shocked.

"...Finn?" Marceline questions. The Fire Kingdom soldiers, Flame Princess, Flame King, and the Candy People charge the demons and monsters in the stadium, going on the attack. Older Marceline leaps from her seat towards older Finn, then tries to swipe at him. Older Finn dodges and charges towards Hunson Abadeer.

"SHOW'S OVER PEOPLE!" Deadpool yells, pulling out his katanas, "THERE WILL BE NO REFUNDS! YOUR REFUND WILL BE ESCAPING THIS DEATH TRAP WITH YOUR LIVES!"

**[**...Wasn't this show free for the minons?**]**

"...FEEL FREE TO STOP BY OUR CONCESSION STANDS, WE ARE CURRENTLY SELLING ALL YOUR FAVORITE T-SHIRTS-" Deadpool adds.

"WADE!" Jake yells, glaring at Deadpool, as he grows huge and bursts out of the cell around them.

"Sorry, had to rake in the extra bucks!" Deadpool states, then an idea comes to his head, "Hey, Yeller, toss me!"

"What?" Jake questions, confused.

"TOSS ME!" Deadpool orders.

"Kay." Jake replies, grabbing Deadpool and throwing him into the air. Deadpool flips around in the air, before going into a diving position, his katanas pointed downwards.

"IT'S RAINING MEN!" Deadpool sings, as he lands into a crowd of monsters, slicing them up.

**[**HALLELUJAH!**]**

Finn runs back into the stadium with his sword and his regular attire.

"Just in time, Finn!" Finn states, then slices a demon that flies at him in half. He then sees older Finn charging towards Hunson Abadeer, only for older Marceline to leap onto his back, forcing him to the ground. "I'LL SAVE YOU, ME!" Finn yells, charging towards the two. All of a sudden, Marceline lands in front of him, a threatening look on her face. "Marceline!" Finn says, a bit shocked.

"Don't you try anything!" Marceline growls.

"Look, I don't want to fight you!" Finn informs.

"Too bad!" Marceline states, as she pulls out her bass guitar axe and swings at him.

"AAAAAHH!" Finn screams in a high pitched voice, as he dodges the attacks.

Older Marceline rolls older Finn onto his back, sitting on top of him.

"Just like old times, right, Hero?" older Marceline chuckles, an evil look in her eyes.

"Not really!" older Finn replies. Older Marceline opens her mouth, and a dagger like tongue launches out at older Finn's head, but he quickly moves his head out of the way. "Marceline, I'm not going to fight you!" older Finn states, as he avoids the dagger tongue again.

"It's too late for that!" older Marceline growls, as she tries to stab him with her tongue again. Older Finn avoids it again, then rolls so that he's on top of older Marceline, pinning her to the ground. She struggles to get free, but found she couldn't.

"Let me rephase that, I don't want to fight you!" older Finn states. Older Marceline growls, then looks over to see Hunson Abadeer still sitting on his throne.

"Dad, what are you doing?" older Marceline questions.

"Watching the show." Hunson Abadeer answers, giving a confused look.

"The show's over, Dad!" older Marceline groans, "It was a trap!"

"...Soooo, I can kill them?" Hunson Abadeer questions.

"Oh, for crying out-YES!" older Marceline yells.

"Perfect!" Hunson Abadeer replies, as he morphs into his beastly form and lunges at older Finn, knocking him off of older Marceline.

Jake morphs his hands into giant flails and swings them at the demons.

"Swingin' my flails, do do do do do, killin' some demons, do do do do do!" Jake sings.

Monsters surround Starchy and Cinnanmon Bun, ready to attack. Lumpy Space Princess quickly hovers in.

"Run, guys!" Lumpy Space Princess says, "I'll distract them with a sexy dance!" She starts to dance and rub her lumps, as the monsters watch.

"...What is she doing?" a monster questions, confused.

"I don't know, but it's starting to gross me out!" another monster answers, shuddering.

"OH GLOB, MAKE IT STOP!" another monster screams, horrified.

"I'm gonna be sick!" a monster states, starting to dry heave. The monsters run off, except for one that continues to stare at Lumpy Space Princess. One of the monsters turns back to see him.

"HAROLD, DON'T LOOK AT IT!" the monster yells, shocked.

"I... can't!" the other monster replies, as he starts to shake, "It's so... disgusting! Tell my wife I love her! AAAAAHHHH!" The monster's head then explodes.

"HAAAARRROOOOOOLD!" the other monster screams, dropping to his knees.

Deadpool continues to slice up the monsters and demons around him, then Lady Rainicorn swoops down.

"Wayo!" Lady Rainicorn orders.

"...AWESOME!" Deadpool squeals, as he hops onto Lady Rainicorns back. Both take off into the air. "FOR NARNIA!" Deadpool announces, as he cuts the head off of a flying demon.

**[**Someone needs to draw this scene. Seriously!**]**

Finn blocks Marceline's axe with his sword.

"Look, Marcie-" Finn says, as he block another swipe, "I know you're upset, but I just wanna say-"

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say!" Marceline states, as she kicks Finn in the stomach, sending him back onto his buttom, then tries to chop him in half. Finn manages to block it with his sword.

"STOP BLOCKING AND LET ME **KILL YOU!**" Marceline roars, her face becoming beastly.

"AAAAHHH!" Finn screams.

"GET OFF MY BUDDY!" Jake yells, swinging one of his massive flail hands down and knocking into Marceline, crashing bothing into a stadium pillar.

"Thanks, bro." Finn says. All of a sudden, Marceline pushes the flail off of her, coming out of the indentation in the pillar, a look of rage on her face. She flings the flail hand up at Jake, sinking it into his face.

"MMMPPHH!" Jake screams, only to be muffled by the flail hand.

"JAKE!" Finn yells, shocked. Jake stumbles backwards, trying to pull the flail hand off of his face. He trips over the ramains of the ring and lands in the stands of the stadium, crushing some monsters in the process.

Hunson Abadeer tries to punch older Finn, only for him to dodge and swing his sword.

"You shouldn't have come here, boy!" Hunson Abadeer states, as he ducks the sword. He then kicks older Finn in the face. "You should have just surrendered to me and made your death all the less painless!" he says, grabbing older Finn by his hair and lifting him into the air.

"...Heroes... never... SURRENDER!" older Finn yells, full of rage. He stabs Hunson Abadeer in the chest, forcing him to release him.

"AAAAHHH!" Hunson Abadeer roars in pain. Older Finn then punches Hunson Abadeer repeatedly, only for one of his punches to be caught. Older Finn tries to punch him with his other hand, only for that one to be caught as well. "Nice try, Hero!" Hunson Abadeer says. All of a sudden, older Marceline leaps onto older Finn's back and places him in a headlock.

"Haven't you learnt yet, Finn?" older Marceline questions, a chuckle in her voice, "My dad's deathless!" Deadpool quickly swoops down on the back of Lady Rainicorn, a katana reared back.

"DECAPITATION!" Deadpool sings, as he swings his katana and flies off. Older Marceline was motionless for a moment, only for her head to fall from her body. Older Finn looks over his shoulder to see the headless body on his back.

"AAAAAAHHH!" older Finn screams, horrified.

Princess Bubblegum laid motionless on a cold ice floor, as she starts to regain consciousness.

"Ooohh... that... hurt." Princess Bubblegum groans.

"Tell me about it." Headpool replies, impaled upside-down on an icy stalagmite, "I've got a piercing headache... and a bit of brainfreeze for some reason." Princess Bubblegum stands up.

"It's a good thing my bubblegum hair acts as a shock absorber." Princess Bubblegum sighs, getting back to her feet and pulls Headpool off the stalagmite.

"Hey, here's a question, why the bumbling ass boob did you bring me down with you?" Headpool questions.

[**Bumbling ass boob?**]

"Sometimes you gotta mix things up a bit." Headpool states.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." Princess Bubblegum informs, "I kind of forgot you didn't have a body."

"How do you forget something like that?" Headpool questions.

"Look, that's not important right now." Princess Bubblegum says, as she looks around, "We have to find a way out of here and get the cure to Finn and J- THE CURE!" She points at the rocket canister on the icy floor, smashed, with the chemical all over the floor. "NO!" Princess Bubblegum screams, horrified, "NO! NO! NO! NO!"

"YES!" Headpool yells, "YES! YES! YES! YES!"

"WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING YES?" Princess Bubblegum questions, "THIS IS A SERIOUS MATTER!"

"I THOUGHT WE WERE MAKING A DANIEL BYRAN JOKE!" Headpool answers.

"WE'RE DOOMED!" Princess Bubblegum cries, panicing.

"For god sake, get it together, bitch!" Headpool orders, bouncing up and slapping Princess Bubblegum in the face with his tongue. Princess Bubblegum stares at him, no longer panicing.

"H-how did you do that?" Princess Bubblegum questions.

"...I don't know." Headpool answers, "But when I figure it out, I'm gonna be doing it to a lot of girly asses."

[**And then we blame it on the guy next to us.**]

"Now, let's take some deep breaths, and relax." Headpool says. Princess Bubblegum nods, and takes a few deep breaths.

"Ah, I feel better now." Princess Bubblegum states. Headpool was silent, as he stared at Princess Bubblegum's chest.

"Huh, what?" Headpool questions, snapping out of his trance, "Oh, right, that's good! Now, I propose we first find a way out of here and then we can worry about the cure later. Sound good?" Princess Bubblegum thinks for a moment.

"Hmm, I suppose with a little more time I could eventually formulate the cure again." Princess explains, "...Alright."

"Terrific!" Headpool replies, "Now, let's find that exit." The two look around for a moment. "Oh hey!" Headpool says, seeing a door with an exit sign over it.

"Huh... well, that's convenient." Princess Bubblegum states, surprised, as she makes her way over. She opens the door, letting in a blinding white light. "What the glub?" Princess Bubblegum questions, shielding her eyes.

"Oh yeah, don't worry about the bodiless head." Headpool says, "I'm sure my horribly decomposed eyelids will shield against the long term damage to my retinas." The light starts to dim a bit, as Princess Bubblegum looks through the door, her eyes growing wide.

"Oh... my... Glob..." Princess Bubblegum whispers in disblief.

Older Finn kicks Hunson Abadeer in the stomach to free himself, then punches him in the face. He then rushes over to older Marceline's severed head, with her body still clinging to his back.

"M-Marceline..." older Finn stutters, still in shock. He gently picks up older Marceline's head, only for her eyes to open.

"SIKE!" older Marceline laughs.

"AAAHHH!" older Finn screams. All of a sudden, older Marceline's body flings him towards Hunson Abadeer.

"Ulitmate Punch!" Hunson Abadeer announces, then punches older Finn in the stomach. Older Finn's eyes widen, as he gasps for air. Older Marceline laughs, as her body picks up her head and places it back on her body.

"You fell for the oldest trick in the book, Hero!" older Marceline states.

Finn continues to block Marceline's axe with his sword.

"Marceline, you have to stop this!" Finn says, "We're not your enemies! We're your friends!"

"Oh really?" Marceline replies, angry, "That's funny, because the last time I checked friends don't turn on other friends!" She swings her axe at Finn's head again, only for him to duck.

"That's not true!" Deadpool states, "I've turned on a lot of friends! And for very little too! Once killed a buddy of mine for a Klondike Bar!"

**[**So worth it.**]**

"SHUT IT, WADE!" Marceline roars, flinging her axe at Deadpool, knocking him off of Lady Rainicorn and pinning him to the wall.

"HA, HA, HA, man, you have no idea how much this hurts!" Deadpool informs. Finn quickly takes advantage of the disarmed Marceline, leaping onto her and rolling around.

Jake manages to get the flail hand off of his face, as monsters start biting his massive body.

"AAAHHH!" Jake screams in pain, "THEY'RE EATING ME ALIVE!" Deadpool quickly pulls out his guns and shoots each of the monsters. "Thanks, DP!" Jake says, "Need some help?"

"Nah, it's cool, I'll just hang here for a while." Deadpool answers.

"Kay." Jake replies, shrugging, as he goes back to fighting. Deadpool hangs quietly for a moment, then starts to kick his feet around and whistle. Jake morphs his hands into an anvil and drops it on demons below him, as Lady Rainicorn swoops down and fights them as well.

"Uliga mandeun geos-eul i jimseung eul boyeo boja, yeobo!" Lady Rainicorn says, as she impales a monster of her horn.

"Yeah, babe, let's bust some heads!" Jake states, as he raises his foot into the air over some demons sitting in the stands.

A monster looks at a few T-shirts at a stand.

"Hmm... yeah, give me an Austin 3:16 shirt." the monster replies. All of a sudden, Jake's massive foot crashes through the ceiling and crushes him and the stand.

Hunson Abadeer turns older Finn around and holds him by his hair.

"Kidney Punch!" Hunson Abadeer says, punching older Finn in the lower back.

"AAAHH!" older Finn cries in pain, "Oh Glob, why?"

"Kidney Punch, Kidney Punch, Kidney Punch!" Hunson Abadeer repeats, punching older Finn in the same place three more times, "And pause..." He stops and waits for a moment, as older Finn groans in pain. "...Kidney Punch!" Hunson Abadeer finishes, punching older Finn one last time in the same place as before. He drops older Finn to the ground, as he spasms in pain. Older Marceline strolls over and kicks him in the face.

"Come on, Finn, get up!" older Marceline orders.

"Can't... hurt's too much." older Finn groans.

"THAT'S AN ORDER!" older Marceline growls, kicking older Finn in the stomach.

"OH HO, GLOB, MY SPLEEN!" older Finn cries, curling up in pain.

Flame Princess slices up some demons with her flaming sword, only to hear older Finn's cries. She turns her head, seeing older Finn grounded.

"Hold on, Finn!" Flame Princess says, as she launches herself into the air with a blast of fire, "STAY AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!"

"BOYFRIEND?" older Marceline replies, shocked, looking up into the the air at Flame Princess.

"Boyfriend?" older Finn questions.

"Boyfriend?" Hunson Abadeer repeats.

"Girlfriend?" Deadpool questions.

**[**Dammit, Wade, you had one job?**]**

Flame Princess drops down over older Marceline, bringing her sword down as well. Older Marceline quickly dodges, then avoids another swipe.

"Boyfriend?" older Marceline repeats, "You can't be serious!"

"Oh, I'm dead serious!" Flame Princess states, swinging at older Marceline again.

"Well, you got the 'dead' part right!" older Marceline informs, dodging the swing, then leaping onto Flame Princess.

"CATFIGHT!" Deadpool announces, as he pulls out a camera and starts to video tape it.

**[**Hello, Youtube Gold!**]**

Hunson Abadeer quickly tries to break the two apart, only for the Flame King to appear in front of him.

"Halt!" Flame King orders, "We have business of our own to settle, Abadeer!"

"Uh... what are you talking about?" Hunson Abadeer questions, confused, "What business?"

"So, you think zombies should get married, huh?" Flame King growls. Hunson Abadeer is silent.

"...What?" Hunson Abadeer replies, even more confused. Flame King pulls out a large flaming sword and swings it at Hunson Abadeer, only for him to avoid it. He then wraps the tentacles of his montrous form around Flame King's body and flings him into the air. Flame King throws summons a fire ball and flings it at Hunson Abadeer, only for him to slap it away, a bit distracted by it. Flame King takes advantage on the way down and tries to stab him, but Hunson Abadeer quickly rolls out of the way. Flame King quickly blasts Hunson Abadeer with fire, sending him to the wall. Hunson Abadeer growls, then sees two gumdrops and grabs them. "You two, give me your souls!" he orders.

"But... we don't wanna!" a gumdrop whines.

"I said** GIVE THEM TO ME!**" Hunson Abadeer roars, as he sucks up the two gumdrops' souls. He then tosses their bodies at Flame King, who slaps them to the side. Hunson Abadeer starts to suck up more of the Candy People's souls, getting larger with each one. Soon, Hunson Abadeer was over thirty feet tall. Flame King looks at him in shock.

"Well... glub." Flame King says. Hunson Abadeer then stomps on him repeatedly, putting out his flames.

As Flame Princess continues to wrestle with older Marceline, she notices what is happening to the Flame King.

"DADDY!" Flame Princess screams, only for older Marceline to place her in a headlock.

"GOTCHA!" older Marceline laughs, as Flame Princess struggles to get free.

Finn pins Marceline down, with his sword to her throat.

"Marceline, I'm sorry!" Finn informs. Marceline continues to struggle for a moment, then stops with a surprised look on her face.

"What?" Marceline questions, staring at Finn.

"I'm sorry, I should have listened to you!" Finn explains, "I know I glubbed up, and I know as your boyfriend I should have taken up for you! And I'm really sorry! I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but-"

"Alright, apology accepted." Marceline replies. Finn's eyes widen.

"Wait... what?" Finn questions, surprised.

"It's cool, I forgive you." Marceline answers.

"...WHAT?" Finn yells, shocked, "You mean, after all that's happened, after we nearly killed each other, you're gonna forgive me, just like that?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Marceline replies. Finn is silent.

"...So, are we boyfriend and girlfriend again?" Finn questions.

"Yep." Marceline answers.

"Cool." Finn says, getting off of Marceline and helping her up.

"Well, that's bullshit!" Deadpool states, "I had to grovel like a bum to keep the Broken Blade from killing me!"

"Whoa, did I just hear that right?" Jake questions, stretching his head over to Marceline and Finn, "You kids are back together?"

"Yeah." Finn replies.

"Pretty much." Marceline adds.

"Alright!" Jake says, excited, "The gang's back together! ...Except for PB."

"Yeah, where is she anyways?" Marceline questions.

"I hope she has that cure ready." Finn states.

"Why?" Marceline replies.

"Because here comes more zombies!" Finn answers, as zombies start to enter the stadium.

"We'll handle the zombies!" Jake informs, pointing at him and Lady Rainicorn, "You two stop Abadeer and other Marceline!" Finn looks up to see the giant Hunson Abadeer, then sees him stomping on Flame King.

"JAKE, THROW ME!" Finn orders.

"HEY!" Deadpool yells, glaring at Finn. Jake picks Finn up and throws him.

"I'LL SAVE YOU FLAME KING!" Finn yells, as he soars towards Hunson Abadeer. He grabs onto one of him tentacles and swings to the top of Hunson Abadeer's head. He then stabs his sword in, causing Hunson Abadeer to scream demonically. He stumbles around, then tries to grab Finn, only for him to stab his hands.

Marceline flies over to older Marceline and pulls her off of Flame Princess.

"What are you doing?" older Marceline growls.

"The deal's off!" Marceline states, punching older Marceline.

Older Finn looks up to see the distracted Hunson Abadeer, then starts to get a plan. He slowly get back to his feet, his body in horrific pain, and picks up his sword. He quickly starts to limp over towards the stumbling Hunson Abadeer. He starts to drawing a smiley face on the floor.

"This is for taking over Ooo." older Finn mutters, then pulls a carton of Bug Milk from his back pack, "This is for killing my best friend!" He throws the milk on the smiley face. Finn quickly looks down to see what's going on.

"Oh yeah!" Finn says, as he leaps down with his sword and stabs it into Hunson Abadeer's soul sack, freeing all of the trapped souls.

"NOOOOOO!" Hunson Abadeer screams, shocked, as the souls pour from his body. Older Marceline wrestles with Marceline, only to look up and see her father in danger.

"NO!" older Marceline screams, as she flies towards older Finn.

"AND THIS IS FOR ME!" older Finn yells, ""MALOSO VOBISCUM ET CUM SPIRITUM!" The portal opens under Hunson Abadeer and he starts to get sucked in.

"WAIT, NOOOOO!" Hunson Abadeer roars, as he's sucked down.

"DAAAAAD!" older Marceline screams. Hunson Abadeer is completely sucked through the portal, and older Marceline tries to follow. Older Finn quickly grabs her, and the portal closes. "NO!" older Marceline yells. Deadpool stares at the sight.

**[**Go on, you know you wanna say it.**]**

"Well, that must have sucked." Deadpool states, then gives a wink. Finn looks up to see the souls flying around in the air.

"Why aren't they going back to their bodies?" Finn questions.

"Duh, because they're still zombies!" Marceline answers.

"It's over Marceline." older Finn informs. Older Marceline is silent for a moment.

"...Not yet." older Marceline states, as she turns around and stabs older Finn in the stomach with a sword.

"NOOOOOO!" Finn screams, horrified.

"NOOOOOO!" Flame Princess screams.

"I AM HAVING A NEGATIVE IMPULSE TO THIS SCENARIO!" Deadpool yells. Older Finn's eyes were widen, as he gasped for air.

"I'll see you in the Nightosphere, Hero." older Marceline whispers, with a grin. She pulls out the sword and older Finn falls to the ground. Everyone looks at older Marceline in complete shock. Anger begins to well up inside of Flame Princess.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Flame Princess roars, burning bright with fury.

"FINN!" a voice yells. Finn quickly looks over to see Princess Bubblegum running towards the castle through the massive door of the stadium, carrying Headpool.

"Princess Bubblegum?" Finn questions.

"FINN, JAKE, WE'RE NOT IN OOO!" Princess Bubblegum yells.

"Yeah, we already know that!" Finn replies, confused.

"NO, I MEAN WE'RE REALLY NOT IN OOO!" Princess Bubblegum explains, "WE'RE IN A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT-" Just then, a massive earthquake occurs.

"What's going on?" Marceline questions.

"I don't know, and I don't like it!" Jake states. All of a sudden, the ground splits underneath of Princess Bubblegum, and she fall into the blackness below.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Princess Bubblegum screams.

"PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM!" Finn screams, horrified.

"It's cool, I'm okay!" Headpool informs, sitting by the edge of the large chasm, as the shaking stops. Finn looks back at older Marceline and Flame Princess, who were both staring at him and the other with glowing red eyes.

"You know too much." older Marceline states, having a more robotic voice. Finn and the others look on in shock.

"Wh-what?" Finn questions.

"I don't like this, man!" Jake informs, nervous, as he looks around to see the zombies, monsters, demons, Fire Kingdom soldiers, Candy People, Lumpy Space Princess, Starchy, and Lady Rainicorn all had glowing red eyes.

"...Well, I can honestly say I didn't see this coming." Deadpool states. All of a sudden, older Finn and Flame King stand up and turn around, their eyes also red.

"What do we do?" Marceline questions, shocked.

"I don't know!" Finn answers, readying his sword. All of a sudden, one of the walls explodes. Everyone's eyes were now on the hole in the wall, as Fionna, Cake, and Lady Deadpool ride in on a hover bike.

"There they are!" Fionna informs, pointing at Finn, Jake, Marceline, and the hanging Deadpool on the wall.

"FIONNA?" Finn questions, shocked.

"CAKE?" Jake adds.

"BOOBS-I mean, WANDA!" Deadpool squeals, filled with joy.

"And not just us!" Lady Deadpool informs, as she pulls out her katanas. All of a sudden, Kidpool, carrying Dogpool, hovers through the massive hole in the wall with a jetpack, along with Marshall Lee. Deadpool squees with pure joy.

"Let's just hope we don't get the short end of the deal again." Kidpool says.

[Don't worry, you were Jonny T's favorite in Deadpool Corps.]

"Neat." Kidpool states.

"Wait... there's more him?" Marceline questions, shocked.

"Woof!" Dogpool barks.

"Hey, that was uncalled for, she is totally not the 'C' word!" Deadpool yells.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Finn screams.

"Maybe this'll help answer your question!" Kidpool replies, as he pulls out his lightsabers. He leaps behind Finn and slices something unseen behind him. All of a sudden, Finn's vison statics, only for the background of Hunson Abadeer's stadium to fade to a white background with a lot of technology. And everyone with glowing red eyes were now revealed to be robots.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Finn screams, horrified.

"What is it, Finn?" Jake questions, shocked and confused. Finn look over at him to see that he had a large cable hooked to the back of his neck. He then looks over to see that Marceline had one too.

"THEY'RE ROBOTS!" Finn yells.

"WHAT?" Marceline replies, shocked. The robots start to close in on the group. Lady Deadpool quickly cuts Marceline's cable, and Fionna cuts Jake's.

"WHOA!" Jake yells, shocked. Cake reaches up and pries Deadpool from the wall.

"Actually, I think I was safer up there!" Deadpool informs, only for Cake to drop him, landing face first on the ground. He then looks up to see Lady Deadpool getting back on her hover bike. She turns to Deadpool and extends a hand.

"Come on me if you want to live!" Lady Deadpool orders.

"Don't you mean 'come with me'? Deadpool questions.

"...Why, what'd I say?" Lady Deadpool replies, confused.

"STOP FOOLIN' AROUND AND LET'S GET OUR BUTTS OUT OF HERE!" Cake yells, as she grows in size and Fionna leaps on her back, along with Marshall Lee. Cake then runs off with the two. The robots quickly go for the attack, but Finn and Jake fight them back.

"We better follow them, bro!" Finn states, as he leaps onto Jake's back and he grows in size.

"Right behind ya, dude!" Jake replies.

"No, you're underneath me." Finn informs.

"Oh yeah." Jake says.

"Come on, Marceline!" Finn yells, as he punches a robot climbing up Jake off. Marceline quickly grabs her axe and floats up onto Jake.

"This just keeps getting weirder!" Marceline states.

"Tell me about it!" Finn replies, as Jake takes off. Lady Deadpool and Deadpool follow the group on the hover bike.

"...Dammit, Wade, stop touching my boobs!" Lady Deadpool growls.

"Sorry." Deadpool says.

**[**No you're not.**]**

"I heard that!" Lady Deadpool states. Kidpool picks up Dogpool and follows the group on his jetpack, quickly snatching up Headpool as well, ripping the cable off of him.

"Sup, Tito." Headpool greets, "We gettin' the band back together?"

"To be concluded..." Kidpool answers.

**The End...?**

* * *

**Yes, another Cliffhanger. I'm pretty good at those. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this installment of the AD/DP crossover series, and I hope you stay tuned for more. When? I have no idea! Please Review. Thanks.**


End file.
